Complications
by dolphindog
Summary: Charlie is injured.Bella passes out. What can get worse? dolphindog's first twilight fanfic. Please R&R!
1. The Call

Official Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, settings, etc. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Ring, ring_

The phone was ringing. Charlie was late. He almost _never _came home late. What was taking him so long? He would have called, right? I ran to the phone, nearly tripping. Why did I always have to trip when there's something important?

"Hello?", I said breathless.

" Is Isabella Swan available?"

"This is Bella speaking."

" Your father, Charlie Swan, has been injured near the chest. He's in critical condition."

What?! Charlie injured? I was falling. I couldn't absorb this information. The kitchen started to spin. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! 


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Sorry for any typos. **

_A/N: A bundle of thanks goes out to tohruandkyoandyuki for her awesome beta reading and encouragement. This wouldn't be possible without you! And thanks goes out to the reviewers. :) Some Eclipse spoilers!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Waking Up**

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

My eyes fluttered open. Edward stared at me worriedly. I looked around. I was lying on Edward's sofa.

"What happened and how did I get here?" I asked.

"You passed out. Carlisle told me what happened to Charl—"he said

"Charlie! I forgot about him. Is he okay?" I asked interrupting him.

"Yes, Charlie's okay for now. If you would let me _finish_," he looked over at me accusingly." I drove over to your house as soon as I heard what happened to Charlie. I found you lying on the floor. It was just like in Phoenix. I hoped I wasn't too late," he chuckled, humorless." You scared me for a sec. I drove you over to my house and carried you up to my room. And here we are now."

"Carlisle is over at the hospital. Since you're awake now, I'd like to discuss some things with you," he continued, his voice grim. "I have a fairly good guess who injured Charlie."

Before I could ask, "Who?" Edward said," Either the new Seattle vampire or Victoria."

_Victoria? Why? She has nothing to do with Charlie. I'M the one she's looking for not Charlie. UNLESS, she thought I was with Charlie and attacked him hoping to find out where I was. Charlie was hurt, severely because of ME. This wouldn't of happened if... I HAD to be a vampire soon before anyone else is hurt. _

" What are you thinking about. I bothers me too much that I can't hear your thoughts" Edward interrupted me in the middle of my thoughts.

" Nothing in particular." I lied. If he knew what I was _really _thinking about, then he would probably get mad. That_ I_ shouldn't be worrying about him and that he could take care of himself.

* * *

_The Seattle Vampire is a new, fresh vampire. It killed many people in Seattle._

_Sorry for another short chapter. My ideas come in bursts. Please review! More to come and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!_


	3. Hospital

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader tohruandyukiandkyo for her encouragement and patience with my string of questions! SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! The next chapter is SO going to be longer._

**Official Disclaimer:****All the characters appearing in this work are copyright Stephenie Meyer and are not used with permission. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and all original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No financial gain is being made by this work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Hospital**

Edward drove us to the hospital;. We found out the room Charlie was in. It was like the one in Phoenix. White pillow, bed sheets, a medicine smell, a heart rate monitor, and filled with doctors.

"Charlie?" I asked quietly. He looked awful, It was heartbreaking to see him in such a state. I missed his yelling, house arrest warnings, even though I don't approve of them. I laughed at the thought.

" What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." It wasn't exactly the truth or a lie.

"I couldn't stand living without Charlie. Now could could visit Edward whenever I felt like it but Charlie was a part of me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't come to Forks. If I didn't come to Forks, I wouldn't have met Edward.

"Hope you get well Char- Dad. I'l- We'll miss you," I corrected. Edward kind have like Charlie and besides he couldn't blame Charlie for the house arrest and dislike. I stayed a while longer and even though I wished for his recovery, deep down inside, I knew he had a slim chance of surviving.

"Bye," I said to no one in particular.

It was 2:00 pm when we got back from the hospital. I spent the rest of the day at Edward's house. I was depressed and that was easy to see. Edward comforted me to an extent. Victoria or whoever was going to pay _now_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter and a cliff hanger. I LOVE writing them but not reading them . Toodles! 


	4. Dream

A/N: I finally updated! Disclaimer on chapter 3. I hope a feeling that I saw this idea on If this idea is yours, please private message me and I will change it. )

* * *

I wanted to stay awake the whole night, but Edward insitsted I sleep. "You need to rest Bella. I will stay will you tomorrow and the day after tomorrow... Isn't that enough?"he had siad. 

Edward hummed the familar lullabye he wrote for me.

I never thought sleep would overtake me so soon but it did and I fell alsleep.

I fell in to a dark alley like the one I was in Port Angeles but this one was a replica of it except much, _much_, more creepier. Then., I saw a spot of flaming red.

"Hi little on. I was expecting you." a female vioce hissed in my ear. I whirled around, coming face to face with Victoria. Her feline looks, and her face burned fresh into my memory. This isn't real. It couldn't be. No, _no_... Then before I could scream, she attacked me.

"Edward!" I screamed my voice echoing.

I woke up with a start. Edward looked worried. Thank God that was all a horrible nightmare that just happened to be too real.

"I had a horrible dream Edward," I whispered.

"Its okay. You're safe with me," he said comforting me.

"Victoria was in it. Then she killed me," I said through sobs feeling like an idiot.

"Victoria is going to die _soon_" Edward said, his vioce hard and no longer smooth. He hugged me tighter. I inhaled his scent. It made my mind swirl but I was grateful for a distration, even if it was a tiny one. " Go back to sleep, Bella. Nothing's going to hurt you."

I went back to sleep. I had no dreams at all and I was gratful for that.

When I woke up, it was 9:00. It was late, and _I _was late for work I was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"I should of brought some clothes over. Stupid me. I'm late for work," I chided myself.

" Bella it's okay. I called the Newtons and told them you couldn't come since what had happened to Charlie. They said it was fine. I discussed the "other" problem with Esme. She said you could borrow some of her clothes," Edward said, appearing out of nowhere.

A few seconds later, Alice appeared with some of Esme clothes.

" I think these would look good on you and fit snugly. Of course, Esme and I bought some extra clothes for you in case you came over again," Alice said, winking.

"I need a human minute," I confessed to them.

" Sure. We'll be here," said Alice.

'Where's the bathroom?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Go down the hall and turn left. You should find it," said Edward

I found the bathroom and changed into Esme's clothes. Allice was right, they did fit well and looked good. I sighed. Alice probably "saw" that.

I walked back to Edward's room. As usual, I tripped on the rug. Luckily, I grabbed hold of the railing before my face hit the floor.

I could see Alice and Edward deep in conversation. Maybe I shouldn't distub them. Before I made my choice, Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of sympathy." I'm afraid Charlie isn't doing so well."

I sucked in a breath. No! Charlie couldn't... he would live... he's strong enough... My paled drained of blood. What am I going to do? I couldn't just stand here. I am the only one Charlie has.

* * *

A/N: Another cliff hanger! Please review! 


	5. Author's NoteImportant

I know its a long time since I've updated... and I personally HATE author's notes and whatnot-notsense but I would like to thank those people who've given me support.(Jo Schmoe) So I have to revive this "dead " story. I'm going to be updating a long chapter at least by the end of this month (April)

Oh yeah, I have a busy schedule so I can only update every month or so.

I appreciate the support!

dolphindog


End file.
